Cabin Night KuroXFai
by xXSevenSinsSlothXx
Summary: Mokona, Kurogane and Fai get dropped into the woods. What happens when Mokona falls asleep and Kurogane gets drunk? Watch out Fai!


**"Hello everyone who reads this, My name is SevenSinsSloth but you can all call my Sloth!" A girl with mahogany hair bowed." **

**Anyway this is my first fanfic. Which is KuroXFai so its rated M for mature. I hope all of you who find this enjoy!' **

**(Btw you can't call me Sin that's already taken by my Best friend here on this site ) Also check out Summer Antics it's a Percy Jackson fanfic that I get a major role in.**

**See if you can guess who I am when she updates again! Well I pulled an all nighter on this so I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**PLEASE NO MEAN MESSAGES! **

"D-Damn it puffball at least get the landings right, We've done this enough times, Jeez!" Kurogane Grumbled.

"Aww... come on Kuro-tan be nice to Mokona-chan." Fai giggled as Kurogane gave him an angry glance. "Yeah Kuro-tan Mokona tried best to land where we didn't get too hurt this time hmph.''

"Look at us! We don't even know where the Kid or the Princess are!" Kurogane said as he grabbed Mokona by its ears with an angry look on his face. "Now look here Fuzzball" Kurogane glared "Do you know where Shoaron and Sakura are or not!"

"Now Kuro-tan that's not very nice you shouldn't do that to Mokona-chan." Fai said trying to take Mokona away from Kurogane. Kurogane being taller than Fai by a foot held Mokona in the air and glared up at it.

"Help Fai Mokona's, scared of Kuro-tan!" Mokona said sarcastically as it swung back and forth in the air by its ears. "Hehe... now Mokona-chan can you tell us where Shoaron-kun and Sakura-chan are please?'' Fai asked now climbing up Kurogane's back holding onto his neck and his long legs wrapped around him.

"I can feel Sakura's energy, but she's far away." Mokona said crossing its arms and putting on a pouty face. "That's just great!" Kurogane said clenching his teeth and in anger dropping Mokona. Luckily Fye caught Mokona in the nick of time. "Fai get off me already! It's awkward!" Kurogane yelled waving his hands in the air in desperation hoping it would get Fai to get off him.

"Fine, fine Kuro-tan." Fai said laughing as he climbed off Kurogane's back and touched the thick tree branch. "So Mokona-chan" Fai asked holding Mokona right up to his face. "Can Sakura-chan and Shoaron-kun still understand the people of this world without you there with them?'' Fai whispered. "They should because if Mokona is in the same world as them then they should still be able to understand each other."

Mokona looked at Fai with a questioned expression. "Why the concern Fai?" "Oh I was just wondering because it would be bad if no one understood them if there were people in this world which I'm sure there is." He smiled poking Mokona affectionately on the stomach.

"Now" Fai said turning toward Kurogane who was sulking in the corner. "What are we going to do with that bucket of sunshine?" "I'm not moving if that's what you trying to pull on me Blondie!' And don't call me sunshine!" Kurogane Growled.

(Writers note: By the way Fai Mokona and Kurogane are in the woods in the tall trees right now :3)

"No, no Kuro-poo I was just wondering when you wanted to get out of these trees?' Fai asked bending over to look at the "ball of sunshine" known as Kurogane slumped against a tree. "Yeah. Mokona wants to get out of the forest there's scary noises." Mokona said shivering in Fai's jacket.

"Okay, okay we'll leave but try to find the Kid and the Princess while we're at it Creampuff." Kurogane growled as he slid up the tree trunk.

After that conversation ended, Kurogane, Fai and Mokona jump from tree to tree. Mokona sensing where Sakura and Shoaron were and leading them what appeared to be deeper and deeper into the dark woods. The sun began to descend and fast.

About forty minutes of tree hopping passed , they came across a little log cabin that seemed to be empty and had a red brick chimney sticking proudly out from the top of it.

"Hey, Mokona thinks we should stay there for tonight and look for Shoaron-kun and Sakura-chan in the morning." It said pointing toward the small log cabin. "Mokona has a point Kuro-poo."

"What a bunch of sissies. you know what, fine we'll stop at the damn place but only because I don't know what demons or animals this world has yet at night, and what have I told you about calling me nicknames Blondie?" Kurogane grumbled. As all of them landed onto the mist covered ground making crunching sounds as they walked to the log cabin.

Kurogane opened the door. It creaked loudly. "It's fine no one's here, and by the looks of it not for a while." "Come on Mokona lets go inside I know you're tired so am I." Fai said setting Mokona in a basket that was left there. After setting Mokona down Fai covered Mokona with a white sheet from the cupboard by the bed that was inside the lodge.

After five or so minutes Mokona was fast asleep like a baby.

Kurogane went outside to find some fire wood. Fai was told to look for some matches inside the cabin. He found some in a small wooden box. He scraped one of the matches on a chair and it lit up. Using the fire he lit all four of the oil lamps that were in the cabin.

Now that the lights were on Fai could see just about everything in the dim lantern light. The cottage was actually in pretty great shape considering its outside appearance . Fai looked for some source of food or drink, and was actually successful in finding some wine and some bread that after he had tasted it was a matter of fact pretty fresh. Meaning someone was here just a couple days before.

Fai set the bread and wine aside on a small wooden table that was situated in the middle of the cabin. "I wonder when Kuro-tan is going to come back." Just as he said that Kurogane knocked on the door, of course Fye opened it inviting him in with the BIG stack of fire wood.

Kurogane set half the wood into the fireplace and the other half aside for later use. "Sigh, that should do it for now at least." Kurogane looked at Fai with his scarlet eyes. "Well I see you found some matches." "Yeah, here you go." Fai handing over the small box of matches to Kurogane.

Kurogane scraped the match he took from the box along the red brick of the fireplace. "Good I was getting a bit cold" Fai shivered "Ah, I almost forgot are you hungry I found some food that was still fresh." He pointed to the red wine and bread sitting on the table. "Sure why not it's free right?"

After about an hour Kurogane found himself piss drunk off the wine and joking with Fai. "Hey Fai?'' "Yeah Kuro-tan?" "I think _we_ should go to bed." Kurogane said moving closer to Fai and giving him a smile. "W-What do you mean Kuro-?" Kurogane leaned more forward and touched his lips with Fai's

Seconds later Fai found himself in a deep kiss with Kurogane. His blue eyes widened with astonishment. He took a deep breath."W-What did you do that for Kurogane?" Fai now standing up putting his hands over his mouth.

"I kissed you because you're so cute, Fai." Kurogane said in a calm voice. He stood up in front of Fai, and as this happened Fai backed up in surprise at Kurogane's actions not noticing the bed that was right behind them.

Fai took a quick glance backward when his leg touched the side of the bed. "Uh, I-" Kurogane pushed Fai down onto the bed giving him another deep kiss. "Kuroga- ne d-don't, ah!'' Fai was struggling to get away from Kurogane but to no avail. Kurogane was just too strong for Fai to over power.

"W-Why Kurogane, Why are you doing this to me?" Fai laying on his back with his hands held above his head by Kurogane, and panting like crazy with tears in his eyes. "I told you already, it's because you're so god damn cute." Kurogane said moving in for another kiss but Fai turned his head quickly making Kurogane miss and kiss his cheek instead.

"Fai, look at me."Kurogane said as he gripped one hand around Fai's head making sure to still hold his hands above his head. "Ah. N-No way you're just going to kiss me again!" Fai panting and trying not to look up even though Kurogane was forcing it. "In that case let's try this instead." Kurogane began to unbutton Fai's brown jacket. "A-Ah! Wait Kurogane D-don't!" Kurogane was on the last button when he kissed Fai again and just as the kiss was over their eyes met, he bent down his neck until his mouth was right by Fai's ears. Fye had tears rolling down the sides of his face.

"W-What are y-you doin- AH! Kurogane nibbled on Fai's ear and then whispered " _Suki Dayo Fai_." "E-Eh? What did you just say?'' Kurogane licked the nape of his neck. "M-mm, A-ah!" "Great sounds Fai, let's see if we can make some more." He unfastened the last button on Fai's jacket and pulled it off.

"N-No more Ah...K-Kurogane!" He put a hand up the bottom Fai's white shirt. "C-Cold!" Fai arched his back at Kurogane's large cold hands. "U-Uh Mmm...AH!" Fai began to pant violently. "Does that feel good Fai?" "N-No your hands a-are cold a-ah!'' "Then warm them with your heat Fai." the blonds' face turned bright red. "Ah... so sexy Fai I love your facial expression right now."

Kurogane lifted up Fai's shirt and began to lick his stomach. "-panting- Ah...!'' "Mmm you taste so good." Kurogane said licking his lips and smirking. "No s-stop Kurogane, I-I can't anym-more." "I'm afraid I can't stop, if I did what would this body of yours think?" He tore off Fai's shirt, buttons flying everywhere.

Fai frozen in pleasure and in fear but still let Kurogane continue with his ''games.'' "D-don't touch me there Kuro-ga-AH!" Kurogane brushed his finger tips all over Fai's bare white skin. "Oh? But your body seems to love this attention maybe I should touch you in more places."

Kurogane leaned in for another kiss, Fai flinched as their lips touched together. Kurogane was hugging Fai as gently as he could. "-pants- That was great Fai, it looks like you finally are excepting me now." He smiled and licked Fai from his neck to the end of his belly. "M-mm _g-good_." Fai whispered.

"Did you just say? You like it?" Fai winced at the question and buried his face in his hands ashamed. Kurogane saw tears flow from the sides of Fai's hands. "What's wrong?" "I-it's good b-but I'm kind of scared." "Of what?" Fai takes his hands away from his face "Of falling in love with you."

Kurogane looked at Fai with a shocked look on his face but then turned calm when he saw that Fai was serious. "It's going fine I promise, love isn't scary it's great Fai. Especially when I love you so much." Fai had shut his eyes and tilted his head to the side.

"Hey, look at me I'm serious this is hard for me to do when you're not looking at me." Kurogane lifted Fai's head up and hugged him _''Gomenasai Fye__._ You should sleep now.'' Kurogane whispered covering up Fai with a blanket and sat and looked at the fire in the fireplace burning brightly like their love.

Fai only said one thing after that in his sleep. "_Je t'aime Kurogane_."

**_The End..._**

**"Well I hope you liked it!"**

**"What's with that cheesy line at the end? Like seriously!" Kurogane grumbled "What cheesy line I thought it was good." -Me pouts in the corner-**

**"Come on Kuro-tan it's not that bad, she could have made us do something more than just **_**that." **_** Fai turned toward Kurogane who was giving him an evil glare.**

**"Well at least someone understands my writers view point!" I glomped Fai. "Hey runt don't touch him!" Kurogane yelled. I gave Kuro-tan a cheeky grin as if taunting him. **

**Me and Fai "REVIEW?'' **


End file.
